stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
HeyImBee
HeyImBee (also known as just''' 'Bee')''' '''is a popular female Australian gamer known for playing Minecraft and The Sims. She has accompanied Stacy in several Minecraft series and are good friends. Bee's real name is Bianca. Personal Life Bee resides in Australia and currently lives by herself and often goes to the beach a lot Bee is very sweet and bubbly, and is frequently happy. Collabs with Stacy Cube SMP ''Main article: Cube SMP '' Bee and Stacy frequently saw each other in survival series '''The Cube,' '''they would have a quick chat and buy items from each others shops. Bee is currently a part of The Cube Season 3. UHC ''Main article: Cube UHC '' Bee appeared in '''UHC' season 6 and was teamed with Grapeapplesauce, the two came in second place while Stacy (teamed with KermitPlaysMC) came in 12th. Season 7 was single player and bee finished in 10th (Killed by MrMitch) and Stacy finished in 4th (Killed by Grapeapplesauce). Bee continues to appear in various series of UHC. Season 17 when she got her first kill slaying TYBZI but unfortunately slain by GrapeAppleSauce. UHShe M''ain Article: UHShe'' Bee has taken part in all three Seasons of UHShe, an all-female Ultra Hardcore series created by Stacy. Bee is known for her skill with the Bow during PVP (Player vs Player), and currently holds the record (alongside AshleyMarieeGaming) for the most kills spanning over each season, with a total of six. Bee recently won Season 3 of UHShe. Mineclash Main article: Mineclash '' Bee guest starred in the Valentines Day challenge of '''Mineclash', as Bee and Graser used to have a running gag where they were married. Bee made another guest appearance exactly one year later during the 2016 Love Hearts Valentines Day Challenge. UHC Stats Cube UHC Elimination History * Due to Stacy only participating in Seasons 5-8 & 20, if you would like to read summaries on Bee's other seasons, please visit the Cube Wiki. UHShe Elimination History Channel HeyImBee's channel has over 2 million subscribers, featuring several Minecraft series such as UHC, The Cube and Crazy Craft (along with random Minecraft videos). Although Bee primarily plays Minecraft games, her channel often features other games, most notably The Sims 4. Nowadays she mainly posts VRChat and CS: GO. Bee Afraid A second channel titled 'Bee Afraid' was launched February 22nd, 2016. Bee explained that this channel will be not about gaming, but the telling of creepy stories, something Bee stated she loves. During the announcement video, Bee mentioned the channel is primarily "a hobby", and may have an upload schedule of one video per day (while her gaming channel remains at two per day). The channel also differs from her main one, because she swears and lacks any joyful emotions, in order to atmospherically portray the stories; it has amassed over 38,000 subscribers. Trivia * Bee received her nickname by her family when she was little. *She is known for substituting words with "bee" to other words with a similar sound. * Her favourite colour is blue- despite her famous black and yellow stripes and green eyes. * Bee hit 100K on February 17th, 2015. * Bee reached 300K subscribers on December 16th, 2015. * Despite her name, Bee is actually allergic to bees. * There is a running gag involving her and Graser where the two say that they are married. This ended in court, in The Cube SMP, where Bee got a legal divorce, claiming that he forced her to marry him. He regretted this, and told lies in his defense, and it ended when she killed him in Minecraft. * Bee took two large breaks from YouTube -- one ending in February 2014 and the other ending in July 2014. She currently promises not to take any more breaks. * Her favorite video game is Minecraft. * Her biggest fears are moths, seaweed, and bees. * She revealed her name in her 200k subscribers Draw My Life video, along with revealing her relationship, age, etc. ** Her 'Draw My Life' video has become her second most popular video, with over 1,000,000 views. * Bee hit 1M on May 21st, 2018. * Bee hit 2M on February 26th, 2019. Gallery Heyimstacy.jpg|Stacy saying hello to Bee in The Cube Beestacy.jpg|Stacy welcoming the participants (Bee's perspective) UHshe - Bee.png|UHShe Season 1 UHShe 2 - Bee and Kaleidow.png|UHShe Season 2 UHShe 3 - Bee.png|UHShe Season 3 UHShe 4 - Bee.png|UHShe Season 4 UHShe 6 - Bee.png|UHShe Season 6 UHShe 8 - Kaleidow and Bee.png|UHShe Season 8 UHShe 9 - Bee, Sabra and Ash.png|UHShe Season 9 References *Youtube Wiki Page *HeyImBee Youtube *HeyImBee Cube Wiki Page Category:People Category:UHShe Participants Category:Cube UHC Participants